


Yosuke, Yu're Gay

by Cawaiiey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Kanji gets in the middle of it, M/M, Yosuke is gay and won't admit it, Yu is gay and has to face it, there's a lot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yosuke Hanamura was, in the best sense of the word, an idiot." In which Yu faces himself, Yosuke learns not to be a homophobic jerk a little too late and Kanji ends up bringing his senpais closer with a little interference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Yosuke Hanamura was, in the best sense of the word, an idiot. He wasn't observant enough when it mattered, like in class, for instance, but ask him to name all of the characters from the original Street Fighter and he could rattle them off without even pausing to think. He was oblivious to other's feelings more often than not and he could barely manage to read the expressive Nanako, let alone his partner. He was reckless in battle, a major pervert, and so homophobic and chauvinistic that Yu was surprised Kanji hadn't knocked him out for simply opening his mouth. 

How he'd managed to enamor the leader was a mystery.

But it happened and there really was nothing he could do about it. Yu couldn't count the amount of times he'd caught himself staring a little too long on both sets of fingers and toes. He could easily recall how he felt when they had hugged on the Samegawa flood plain. Yosuke would never admit it but he'd gripped his shirt tightly as they'd embraced. Yu wanted to protect him more than anything, even though he knew that Yosuke was capable of taking care of himself. He'd seen how desperate and vulnerable he could be and he wanted to be his knight in shining armor, for some reason. It wasn't like he thought Yosuke was a girl, even if he was a bit skinny, he knew very well that he was male. It was new, foreign and a little unsettling after being positive that he was 100% heterosexual. And yet... 

He'd never wanted to kiss someone more than he wanted to kiss Yosuke. Yu felt the burning desire when they were next to each other, when they walked home together, when he was alone in his room and he could only imagine Yosuke behind him, arms encircling him. It was embarrassing to admit that, while he did want to protect Yosuke and be his "knight", he did want to be able to relinquish control and be supported while in private. It was sort of a guilty pleasure and he kept it hidden for the most part, ordering his teammates around and making headstrong decisions in every aspect of his life. It was exhausting. Yu felt like he could protect Yosuke on the battlefield but he wanted to be protected when they were alone together. But obviously he hadn't expressed his desires to his partner, no, he didn't dare. If he knew and he didn't feel the same, their relationship would dissolve before his very eyes. 

Yu would rather put up with the way his stomach twisted whenever he was around, with the way his skin would tingle with every touch, with his one-sided feelings than lose Yosuke. 

That's what he tells himself whenever his partner makes an offhand comment about some girl. It's what he reminds himself when the brunet asks him if he can borrow some porn mags cuz Teddie took his again. And he makes sure to keep that thought at the forefront when he sees Yosuke's eyes on some girl's backside or breasts. He refuses to let his feelings shine through. But everyone has their breaking point, even the strongest of people. So it wasn't a surprise that he was bound to burst any day now.


	2. Breaking Point

They were inside the TV, returning from their latest training session. They were exhausted, no longer able to summon their personas to cast any sort of spell. That was a sign that they should probably head home. They were greeted by Rise, who immediately asked if they wanted to go back to the entrance. The walk there was tiring itself. Yu knew he'd pass out right when his head hit the pillow when he got home. Rise was chittering happily with Yosuke and Teddie, Chie and Yukiko were joking off to the side and Kanji was floundering while he tried- key word, tried- to talk to Naoto, who was obviously wrapped up in thinking about something else. Yu trailed behind them, watching the group, but mostly Yosuke. He found himself jealous of Rise for getting him to laugh like that, even though he'd made him laugh like that many times before. And he wanted to be the only one to put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder like she was doing right then, he should have been the only one to get Yosuke to grin like that, he wanted that sparkle in the brunet's eye to be caused by him and no one else. Yu could feel his stomach churn as he watched their exchange, feet slowing until he came to a stop, staring as his friends continued on without him. It was for the best, really, for him to be left behind right then. 

He was about to break.

\---

Yosuke was the first to realize their leader wasn't present with them. 

It was as their surroundings became the familiar entrance that Yosuke, who'd turned to ask Yu if he wanted to grab a bite at Aiya before heading home, noticed that the grey-haired teen was nowhere to be seen. He paused for a moment, searching the thick fog they'd just emerged from for the other's shadow, thinking he'd just been a bit slow that day. But as a silent Naoto and a blushing Kanji stepped onto the platform, the brunet realize their leader wasn't with them. He turned to Rise, a look of confusion evident in his gaze, and she returned it before glancing around and realizing what was wrong. 

"Uh, guys? Where's senpai?" She asked, directing the question at everyone. Kanji was the first to speak up, turning his head towards where they'd entered and saying, "he's right... Here?" The investigation team stayed perfectly still for a long moment, as if waiting for their leader to emerge from the fog and explain that he'd just been dragging his feet. When that didn't happen, Rise summoned her Persona, Himiko using her radar to search the surrounding area. 

"Ah, found him! He's only a couple minutes away! But... There's a strong shadow closing in on his area. We need to hurry." Even though the team was tired from training, the thought of their leader alone with a shadow approaching caused them to practically sprint towards where he was. 

Yosuke was at the head of the pack, cursing Yu under his breath as the team ran. What was he thinking, staying behind like that? He knew more than anyone else how dangerous it was in here. It didn't matter how strong he was, either, he couldn't take on a powerful shadow by himself. He probably didn't even know there was a shadow approaching at all! The image of Yu, battered and broken with a monstrous shadow above him, caused him to panic and pour on the speed. He had to get to him!


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting yourself is always difficult.

Yu's head was tilted up to the sky, eyes shut tight as if it would stop the tears from dribbling down his cheeks. Obviously it didn't do a thing. His chest heaved, broken sobs escaping him and he felt so pathetic, crying over his idiotic crush and how it would never be reciprocated. His hands clenched, one around the handle of the sword and the other balling up the fabric of his Yasogami High blazer. He wanted to drop to his knees and curl up in a ball to try and stop the way his heart felt like it was about to implode. It couldn't have been 5 minutes since he'd started to break down when he heard steps coming towards him. His eyes widened as he reached up to scrub at his eyes. Yu didn't feel like having to explain how he felt to the others right then. As he blinked the last couple of tears away, he noticed that there was only one figure approaching him. The shadow looked extremely familiar... 

The fog made it difficult to make out features until the other was only a few feet away. And when that happened... Yu saw his own face staring back at him with yellow eyes in place of his grey ones. He sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the duplicate while his mind raced. How could he have a shadow? He already had the ability to use his Persona! There shouldn't be another self, no, it was impossible. From the grin that spread across his lips, he realized the shadow knew what he was thinking right then too. 

"Aww," the doppelgänger purred out, voice condescending, "look at you! The big, strong leader, crying like a baby over something as absurd as his feelings." The last word came out as a harsh sneer, causing Yu to step back slightly, body shaking in terror. He didn't want to hear this, he knew what would happen and he didn't want to hear it, no! Over the rush of thoughts in his ears, he heard the thunderous sound of seven pairs of feet running towards him. 

The situation had turned from bad to worse. 

Yosuke's voice broke through the fog, "Yu!" The person in question felt his heart jump into his throat, eyes shutting tight. He would hear it, he would hear it all and there was nothing he could do about it. The grey-haired teen felt like crying again but he wasn't about to give in and do so when all of his friends were approaching. 

The investigation team came to a halt, behind the shadow Yu, taking in the sight of two of their leaders. He saw the confusion on their faces. He wished he could tell them to go away but they wouldn't listen at all, he already knew that. Yu bit his lip, ready to be subjected to all of his thoughts and feelings spilling out for the entire team to hear.

As if on cue, the shadow Yu began walking towards him, chuckling darkly. "You already know what's about to happen, huh? And you're going to try not to say those magic words that'll set me free? You think you can just accept me without a fight? Quit it with the independent act," he paused for a moment before putting on a falsetto, mocking the girls who'd said this to him before, "'you're so cool! So mysterious! So strong! Oh, Yu, you'd make a great boyfriend, you'd protect me no matter what!' What a crock of shit! We're only in this for our own benefit and you know it!" He heard some of the team murmur a bit but he refused to speak, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't, no way, he just could not stand so see the look on their faces. "We only want to look strong for one person. We're always worrying about him, always healing him first, always eager to hang out with him, and we're so in love," he spit that last bit out like it was acid, "it's disgusting and we both know it. There is no way he feels the same. Why do we torture ourselves like this? Why can't we just go and find ourselves a nice chick and get over him? Oh, right, because we're so gay it's not even funny." Yu sucked in a sharp breath and whispered, "stop," under his breath. He didn't want to hear it. 

The shadow Yu smiled evilly, knowing he'd gotten a reaction out of him. The investigation team was listening as they inched forward, most everyone looking confused. Yosuke looked mildly disgusted while Kanji wore an expression of pity, seeing as he's gone through the same thing. "Senpai," the blond whispered, trailing off as the shadow turned to face the team, standing right next to their real leader. 

"Open your eyes and look at them," he demanded of the true Yu. He did so, opening his red-rimmed eyes and taking in their expressions. Yosuke's felt like a knife digging into his chest. The grey-haired teen looked down almost immediately. "Look at him. He's so fucking disgusted by us. And you know why? Because it is disgusting. It's foul and dirty and wrong to feel the way we do about another man. He deserves to know, Yu," his words became a little softer but it didn't serve to help him calm down. No, the tone actually caused his anxiety to skyrocket. "If you won't tell him, I will," the shadow said, sneer firmly in place. Yu opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but all that came out was a pathetic plea of, "don't...." 

"That's what I thought," the shadow sounded so pleased with himself and what he was about to do, "you're such a coward. You can't even look at Yosuke, let alone tell him that we're in love with him." The entire team gasped simultaneously. Panic gripped Yu's heart and his head snapped up, stepping away from the shadow with tears brewing at the corners of his eyes. He was breaking completely.

"Shut up! That's not true! I don't... No, I don't feel that way," Yu shouted, looking absolutely hopeless, "you're lying!" The shadow turns to him, head cocked with an innocent expression playing over his face. "I am? Oh so it would also be a lie if I told them that you've jerked it to the thought of Yosuke pressing our face into the mattress? And it would be a lie if I said we've practiced confessing in front of a mirror, typed out the message a hundred times only to delete it and tell ourselves that being friends and putting up with the pain of seeing him every day was better than losing him?" Yu felt his world crumble around him, especially when he looked over to the group and caught sight of Yosuke's face, contorted into an expression of absolute revulsion. He couldn't even hear it without being repulsed. It made his situation even more pathetic. 

"No, no! No! I'm not gay, okay, I'm not in love with Yosuke, I'm not! I'm not you!" He knew it was a mistake right when the words left his lips. He stared as the shadow threw his head back and laughed, body rippling and voice growing louder, more warped. He shielded his face as the shadow released a blast of power that knocked him to his back, head slamming against the floor. The training from before, coupled with the head trauma, caused him to slip into darkness, the only thing he heard before passing out being a scream that might have been his own or might have been one of the other's, accompanied by a roar of his name.


	4. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight scene ensues.

Yosuke watched the exchange, feeling sick to his stomach when he heard the shadow begin to spout Yu's inner thoughts. He'd never heard any of this from his partner at all but, when the shadow said "him", he realized why. He didn't exactly give off the vibe that you could talk to him about sexuality issues. So it wasn't a surprise to him that Yu hadn't brought it up with him. But it did surprise him to hear that his partner was in love with him. It was surprising and sickening and a little flattering? But it was embarrassing when the team all turned to look at him, his cheeks flaring red as his disgust became evident on his face. How could Yu feel that way for a guy, especially Yosuke? The brunet didn't want to know how that happened. But he did know that, despite how his stomach churned thinking about the other's feelings for him, he needed him. So he would fight the shadow and get his partner back. 

The team watched in abject horror as the shadow burst into a ball of dark aura, the blast sending their leader flying. Kanji shouted his name, Rise screaming in terror. They'd never fought without Yu before, how were they supposed to manage? The shadow emerged, its head looking exactly like their leader's while its body was black and hulking, not unlike Kanji's shadow, since they were dealing with a similar issue. However, there was a ball and chain around each of this shadow's feet, one with Yosuke's face on it and the other with a heart. Its hands were similarly shackled, a fuzzy pink cuff around each of its wrists. Emblazoned on the monster's chest were two male symbols intertwined with a red circle around them and a slash through it. The shadow spoke in a gravely voice, "I am a shadow, the true self," proclaiming just what the other's shadows had before they battled. 

Still stunned, Yosuke stood there as the other's launched into battle. Rise began analyzing it, shouting commands as Chie immediately kicked the creature with her metal heels. Yukiko grabbed a soma out of her bag and threw it into the air, watching as it exploded and sent waves down across the investigation team, healing their wounds and replenishing their magic supply. Kanji gave a holler and summoned his Persona, instructing it to hit the mass just as Teddie attacked with Bufudyne. The ice caused the creature to flinch and hiss angrily at the team until Naoto used her Persona to cast a light spell on it. The heavenly cards fell with no effect, prompting the girl to click her tongue and dart around as the shadow cast an almighty spell on the team. Yosuke, being the only one that hadn't acted yet, snapped out of his reverie and attempted to dodge the spell. It hit Teddie, Kanji, Chie and Yosuke, dealing a nasty amount of damage. Yukiko was quick to cast mediarahan on the team, to which they all called out a thanks. Yosuke ran at the beast, giving a shout as he sank his kunai into one of its arms, leaving two nasty gashes along its skin before he flipped back and landed on the ground. 

"How's the scan going?!" He called out to Rise, taking his eyes off the battle to look back at the bubbly first-year. She had Himiko's radar visor over her eyes, hands clasped together while her Persona searched their enemy for weaknesses. "Not done yet! Another minute or two!" Yosuke cursed and turned back just in time to catch Naoto casting a dark spell on the creature. The purple flames sputtered out without any effect. That ruled out two spells, at the least, and with Teddie's ice spell, that was three elements that didn't cause any substantial damage. Chie gave out a yell, summoning Tomoe to hit it with a heavy physical attack. The Persona's staff cleaved into it's upper arm, creating a rather deep wound in the tough skin. Yukiko called her Persona and attacked with a fire spell, engulfing the creature in flames. It hit but didn't knock it down, unfortunately. Kanji used an electric spell, which proved not only useless but beneficial to the creature, who seemed to swell when the sparks hit him. The shadow let out a dark laugh and raised his hands in the air, throwing down an electricity spell of his own. Teddie and Yosuke both jumped out of the way at the last minute, barely escaping the bolts. 

Rise let out a happy squeal behind them just as Yosuke prepared to attack. She yelled out, "use wind! It's weak against it!" The brunet grinned triumphantly; this was his area. He called Jiraiya, flipping and cutting the card in half as he called out what spell he wanted it to use. The green tinted wind burst forth from the ground, acting like a cyclone around the shadow before it squeezed tight and disappeared, leaving their enemy stunned on the ground. The team rushed forward with a shout, kicking, shooting, slicing and smacking until the monstrous being gave a roar and stood back up. Rise told them they managed to do about two hundred points of damage before supplying the staggering amount of health it had. 

"Six thousand health points?!" Chie shouted back as she rushed forward and bolted up the creature's body, managing to kick it in the head and knock it down again. They rushed forward again, dealing another two hundred. Rise confirmed the amount of health, quickly followed by an estimate to how much they had already dealt. "You've already done almost a thousand points of damage! Keep at it guys, we can do it!" Yukiko nodded as she shot another burst of flame at it. Teddie took it upon himself to use a healing spell on the party just as Kanji shot forward to attack the creature head on. It dodged in the nick of time, sending Kanji forward with his momentum to smack into the ground. Naoto used her own almighty spell, managing to deal close to one hundred points of damage. Yosuke called Jiraiya out again to cast another wind spell, repeating what he had just done last round. 

The fight continued on like this until the shadow reached half health. The shadow Yu lifted its head and roared, a burst of light exploding from the ground where it stood. "He's charging up," Rise informed everyone, a look of panic on her face, "everyone, get ready to block!" The team listened, Yukiko managing to heal everyone just before they took position. The creature dropped its head to stare at them, a crazed smile on its face. Its arms raised, pointed at them, hands outstretched. What looked like a ball of energy was forming in the shackled appendages. The team held their ground, ready for the blast. It exploded forth from its hands sending Naoto and Yukiko toppling while severely damaging the rest. Yosuke felt faint as he blinked the spots from his eyes, watching the shadow as it stared right back at him. 

Its face was identical to Yu's, save for the evil glint in its yellow eyes. The brunet felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, realizing that this was mostly his fault. Maybe if he hadn't been such a homophobic asshole, Yu might have been able to talk to him about his feelings. The thought still made his stomach twist, knowing that his partner had thought of him in... That way. He'd have to change his mindset because, while it did make him feel a bit ill, he did not want to lose his best friend, no matter what. That determination must have been evident on his face because the shadow barked out a laugh before snarling, in its gravely voice, "why even try? He'll still be in love with you even if you defeat me." 

 

Yosuke shook his head a bit, stepping back to brace himself as he called Jiraiya down. "Doesn't matter if he is or not, he's still my partner and I'm not gonna lose him! Let's go!" The Persona emerged from the split card, hands stretched out as the wind started again. They managed to get in three more all out attacks before the beast changed battle tactics again. It started to cast a spell to lower everyone's defenses and then raising its attack before charging up and hitting with that energy ball. It managed to knock out Naoto and Teddie in one round, leaving Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Yukiko with a few measly health points. While Yukiko cast mediarahan and Kanji and Chie used a Balm of Life on each of their fallen team members, Yosuke used another wind attack. Out of all of them, he seemed like the one that was most determined in this battle. 

Rise gave a status report, triumphantly calling out the menial amount of health that the creature had left. The entire team let out a sigh of relief, eager to get this battle over with. The beast itself looked winded as well, hunched over with it's shackled hands almost touching the ground. Yosuke watched the others shoot forward for the last time, Chie landing a kick, Teddie's claws ripping into the shadow's skin, Kanji's Persona landing a nasty hit, Naoto's bullet landing in its head, Yukiko's fire engulfing it and, lastly, the brunet summoning Jiraiya to knock it down. The team rushed forward for the final blow, everyone hollering as they attacked. When the dust settled, the monster was gone and, standing in its place, was the shadow Yu. It didn't say a word, simply staring at the team with a cold glare. 

Yosuke stood his ground, catching his breath and staring right back at the shadow. The rest of the investigation team ran for their fallen leader to wake him up, cries of his name and questions on his condition echoing throughout the TV world. The brunet, however, did not rush over to check on his partner. Instead, he calmly walked forward to confront the shadow, seeing as he was sure to get an honest answer from him rather than Yu. 

He had some questions to ask that needed answering.

Yosuke came to a halt in front of the double, refusing to look away from its yellow gaze. The shadow looked unperturbed by his proximity, one eyebrow raising as if to prompt him to say whatever he needed. The brunet didn't waste any time, knowing Yu would wake up and accept his other self at any moment now. "How long as he... Y'know?" 

The shadow answered without any goading, "for about three months now." 

"And he... Uh, he's thought about the dirty stuff for that long too?"

"It started with the 'dirty stuff'. A dream, a rather raunchy one. I can go into detail if yo--" 

"No! That's fine," Yosuke interrupted before regaining his composure and asking another question, "so, uh, why?" 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The shadow sneered before falling silent, eyes pointed at something behind Yosuke. The brunet turned and caught sight of his partner, his grey eyes seemingly dead and his lips pulled into a taut line. The repulsion he felt melted away once he caught sight of his friend, safe and sound, and he was grinning before he knew it. He took one step towards the grey-haired teen, beginning to say something before he was shoved a bit as the other walked by him, not even acknowledging his existence. 

Yosuke stumbled back, mouth hanging open stupidly as he watched his partner come to a halt in front of the duplicate of himself. Rather than speak to it, he simply wrapped his arms around it and held it. The shadow looked close to tears as it hugged Yu back. Then it disappeared, becoming a card that their leader snatched out of the air quickly. He turned it over, laughing bitterly before it disappeared in his hands. 

Chie and Yukiko rushed past Yosuke, who was still dumbfounded, and crowded around their leader. "What was it?" Chie asked, smiling at Yu. 

"Nothing important, really," he said in a flat tone of voice, one Yosuke could immediately tell was his lying tone, "just a random Persona. Since I already awakened mine and my wild card ability, there's no set Persona for me." Yukiko nodded in understanding, smiling sympathetically up at the other.

"That makes sense. Now, c'mon, it's getting late. Chie and I will walk with you home!" The former made sure to give Yosuke a glare, which almost caused him to protest, before he realized they probably wanted to talk to their leader about his feelings and he didn't want to be near that at all. He huffed a bit and turned around, eager to head home and get away from all of this nonsense. He just wanted to take a nice bath and drown out his thoughts with some good music. All of this gay shit was getting to him. However, Teddie was right there next to him, looking over at him with something akin to suspicion in his teddy bear eyes. "Yosuke, we need to talk when we get home! It's about Sensei," the bear began as they all headed back towards the entrance. The brunet sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night. 

The investigation team parted ways, saying their goodbyes as they headed in the direction of their homes. Rise and Kanji walked together, talking animatedly, Naoto was silent as she made her way towards her house, and Yosuke and Teddie were quiet as well as they watched Yukiko, Chie and Yu walk away. Once they were far enough, Teddie rounded on the brunet, a cold look in his ice blue eyes. It was a stark contrast to how he usually looked, bubbly and excited. But he didn't let it surprise him that much, simply sighing, aggravated, as he turned and headed down the street. 

Teddie trotted after him, launching into a line of questioning, "Yosuke, how did you get Sensei to fall in love with you? Are you going to lead Sensei on? If you're going to hurt Sensei, I'll hurt you! Why didn't Sensei want to tell you about his feelings? Are you and Sensei going to-" 

"Agh! Just shut up, Teddie, I'm not going to talk to you about this!" The brunet pulled his headphones over his ears, walking faster as if he could escape both Teddie's questions and his own raging thoughts. They buzzed around his head like hornets, furiously infecting him with a sense of guilt, shame, disgust and curiosity. He felt guilty for not being there for Yu, ashamed for his own homophobic actions, disgusted at his behavior and Yu's feelings for him and... A bit curious as to how it might feel to... No! No no no! He wasn't about to entertain those gay thoughts! Yosuke was straight, 100%, completely s-t-r-a-i-g-h-t. Nothing was going to change that.

Right?


	5. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko and Chie attempt to talk to Yu.

Yu let his eyes slide over to Yosuke as they said their goodbyes, lingering for a bit before he looked away, not wanting to speak to him right then. He didn't even know what to say if he did. The girls took their places on either side of the grey-haired teen, silent as they walked down the street. When they turned onto the first street, the girls immediately stopped walking and turned to him, looks of concern on both of their faces. Their leader paused as well, letting a wry smile pull at his lips before he sighed and glanced between them. "Get on with it," he said, knowing what was about to happen.

"Yu... Yosuke is... Well, I'm not saying he's not gay but he's definitely a homophobe. If he was, he'd never admit it to himself, not in a million years. We just don't want you to get hurt," Chie began, reaching out to rub Yu's upper arm in an attempt to console him. 

"Yeah," Yukiko picked up, taking the other's hand and giving it a small squeeze, "I think he might be. But he's never going to admit it... At least, not any time soon. Do you want us to, ah, help set you up with Kanji? Seeing as he's getting nowhere with Naoto..." Chie smacked the other's shoulder with a stern look, cheeks dusted pink. Despite how miserable it was to know Yosuke was almost certainly not into him, it was nice to know that the girls were worried about him and wanted to set him up so he wouldn't have to focus on Yosuke. Yu tried to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat but he didn't manage for long, eventually snorting and throwing his head back to laugh. The girls looked at each other with a smile and joined in with their own giggles.

It was all so absurd and silly, to be so pent up over his crush on Yosuke. He wasn't even that great! He was just a massive dork with an adorable smile and a goofball who was always cracking jokes trying to get Yu to laugh. Not to mention how he would text the other during class, sending him little smilies and comments on their current teacher that sometimes had him putting his head down to prevent himself from busting out laughing. Plus the times he'd show up at his door with Aiya and a wink, saying he'd gotten some extra cash and wanted to sleep over. And the way he would share his music with Yu, his beloved headphones over his ears, an eager look in his chestnut eyes and a soft smile there on those lips and that expression just made him want to lean over and kiss him. The feel of his hand when he pulled him up on the battlefield, his arms when they hugged those times, Yosuke, Yosuke, Yosuke...

Before he knew it, there were tears streaming down his cheeks and his laughs were now heaving sobs. The girls had stopped laughing, staring up at him with identical looks of surprise on their faces. The grey-haired teen pressed his face into the crook of his arm, trying to stifle his sobs and wipe away his tears at the same time. The two girls hesitated before stepping forward so they could give him a hug, holding him tightly and telling him it was going to be alright. He embraced them in kind, telling them sorry between choked sobs, and feeling his mind narrow to only one thought.

Yosuke.


	6. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's feelings have Yosuke deliberating

The ceiling was particularly interesting tonight. Yosuke stared at it with a glare, lips pursed and headphones firmly in place. The beat was soothing and enough to almost lull him to sleep. But he'd go to close his eyes and then he'd hear his partner's voice in his ear and see his little half-smirk and his heart would jump a bit and he'd jerk back awake with a gasp. Nope! There was no way. He debated getting off so he could finally fall asleep but he wasn't sure that would keep those thoughts at bay any better than falling asleep would. 

Why'd his partner have to go and do that? Falling in love was a stupid idea in the first place but falling in love with your best friend was just downright senseless. What could he possibly see in him anyway? Yosuke wasn't exactly attractive, though he was loathe to admit it, and he was a major asshole, which was obvious, even to Yosuke. Plus, he had all these amazingly attractive girls around him! Yu could have easily picked any of them, seeing as they were falling all over him anyways. Why ignore all of those lovely options and choose someone that was lame, an idiot, and not even gay!? Kanji was a better choice than him! What was it about him that was so appealing? 

The brunet closed his eyes, attempting to put himself in Yu's shoes. Okay, so, they did hang out a lot so that probably contributed to the development of romantic feelings on the grey-haired teen's side. Plus he did always text him and try to make him laugh. But every friend did that! It was only natural to want to see the normally stoic leader break down into giggles and grin at him like he was the funniest guy on Earth. He was sure the rest of the team enjoyed Yu's happiness as much as he did. And so what if he showed up at his door with Aiya or bought him presents every now and then? Yu did a lot for him so it was only fair that he pay him back. The brunet let out a small huff of indignation, rolling onto his side and staring at the wall next to his bed. He kind of wanted to text his best friend right then, like they usually did when they couldn't sleep, but he felt like that would just be driving the knife deeper into Yu's heart. He didn't want to hurt him at all, no matter what his feelings for the other were. Yu was Yosuke's partner, and he his. They were in this till the end. 

Yosuke just didn't know if the end would be sooner or later.


	7. Getting You Off My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu has to find a way to relieve his mind of thoughts of Yosuke. Kanji might be the perfect distraction.

Yu woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, yanking him out of his dreams and thrusting him into reality. He yawns loudly as he sits up in his futon, rubbing one of his grey eyes blearily. He gropes for his phone, ready to send Yosuke a good morning text, as per usual, but stops as he flips it open. Oh. Right. The grey-haired teen grimaces and puts the phone back down, sighing heavily as his eyes close. He didn't feel like going to school today, honestly, but he would likely have to, seeing as he could miss valuable information. He'd rather save not going to school for a day when he was actually sick, not just heartbroken. 

The teen went through his morning routine, grabbing lunch he had made the day before as well as an apple before he left. The walk was rather nice, the brisk morning air waking him up in an instant. The apple was crisp and juicy, just the right thing for breakfast. Everything seemed right at that moment. Except... It wasn't all right. He couldn't even try to kid himself. Yosuke was the only person he thought about most of the time, even when he was developing Social Links with other people. Hell, he was even the first choice whenever he made lunch, even though he knew he had to rank with other people! Just two nights ago, he'd cooked croquettes. He had made enough for two and was planning on sharing with Yosuke during lunch but... He supposed he could eat with Kanji instead. It was for the best, really, if he avoided touching on the subject of his unrequited feelings with Yosuke. The brunet didn't need to know how much it was killing him. 

Usually, Yu and Yosuke would meet up to walk to school together around here, one waiting for the other or, rarely, they would make it to the meeting point at the same time. However, either the brunet wasn't there yet or he had already gotten to school. Either way, Yu wasn't about to wait for him. He continued walking, ignoring the twinge in his heart in favor of running over his list of assignments due today. There was the English poetry translation (they were doing love poems and he could only attribute the thoughts transcribed in them to his own personal feelings for Yosuke), the math worksheet (Yosuke was terrible at math and usually they worked on it together so the brunet wouldn't completely bomb the grade), and the history packet (he and Yosuke had promised to compare answers this morning). 

Well. That didn't take his mind off him at all. 

The grey-haired teen gritted his teeth, wondering why he hadn't stayed home, and was grumbling under his breath as he walked into his classroom. He glanced at his partner's desk, glad he wasn't there yet, and sat in his own, next to a chattering Chie and Yukiko. The former gave their leader a wave and grabbed for her bag, retrieving a box of candy and handing it to Yu. "As a pick me up," she clarified, grinning as Yukiko produced a bottle of his favorite soda from her bag. He stared at the both of them, touched, wondering why he couldn't have fallen for one of them, and said a quick thank you as the door opened and in walked the man that occupied his thoughts. Yu didn't acknowledge him, instead turning to face the front, letting his head rest on his hands. His skin prickled slightly, listening to Yosuke sit down in the desk behind him. The tension was so tangible, one could practically cut it. Yukiko and Chie only paused for a moment before they began talking again, acting as if everything were normal, even though it was quite obvious that something was wrong. Luckily, the bell rang and class began before either of the boys could say something to the other, not that either of them were planning to in the first place. 

Yu didn't feel his phone vibrate in his pocket once during the morning lessons, which caused a feeling of unease in his stomach. When he looked over at the clock, he saw that there was about 15 minutes until lunch. The thought of his boxed lunch that he'd made to share came to mind but... Yosuke wasn't about to eat with him and he knew it. Silently, he slipped his phone out and hid it out of the teacher's sight, fingers flying across the keyboard as he tapped out an invitation to Kanji to eat with him. Absurd as it was, the girl's suggestion was ringing in his ears. Maybe Kanji was an option, actually... He could... Try? Oh whatever, he was going to do what he needed to get over Yosuke. The device buzzed in his pocket, an excited "HELL YES, SENPAI'S COOKING IS THE BEST" on the screen. He grinned a little, cheeks turning pink because of the compliment. Yosuke did say he seemed like he was good with his hands when they were talking about cooking that one time, because being good with your hands was obviously the deciding factor for whether or not you'd make a good chef. The grey-haired teen sent back a, "see you soon!" before shutting his phone and hiding it in his pocket. 

He was looking forward to their lunch, more than he expected to.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke gets jealous of Kanji and realizes how badly he needs his partner. He's not gay though, really!!

Yosuke woke up five minutes late, usually relying on Yu as his alarm, but he'd set a backup alarm as well, just in case Yu didn't wake up for his. The text didn't come, resulting in the brunet waking up to his late alarm and having to bust his ass getting ready. He had gone to send his partner a "good morning jackass hurry up or ur gonna be l8 2" after he'd tugged his shirt on but he remembered why Yu hadn't texted him in the first place, a soft sigh escaping him at the realization. The brunet went through the rest of his morning routine with a grimace stuck firmly on his face. 

He reached where they usually met, not expecting his best friend to be there at all. It was right for him to assume so because no one was there waiting for him. He did catch sight of his hair bobbing along in a sea of blacks and browns. The instinct to shout out to him bubbled up in his throat but he managed to quell it, reminding himself what they were to each other right then. Yu had a hopeless crush on him and he was the asshole who didn't feel the same. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut as he stopped walking for a moment. This was what they would be for a while, until his partner could get over it, and it already hurt too much. He wanted to erase his best friend's love for him so they could go back to being what they were before this happened. It was impossible, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't desperately wish for it to happen. The rest of the walk was in silence, left to his thoughts without Yu there to talk to.

When he walked into the classroom, eyes landing on his friends and partner, his heart jumped a bit. The loud thudding in Yosuke's ears intensified when he noticed Yu turn in his seat and blatantly ignore him. The shame he felt burned his ears, eyes downcast as he walked over and sat in his seat. The brunet wasn't sure what to do except fidget and pick at his fingernails until the bell rang. His phone felt heavy in his pocket and he itched to tug it out and shoot Yu a text. He settled for watching the teacher while surreptitiously glancing at his partner's head from time to time. As the minutes ticked by towards lunch, his stomach twisted in angry, complicated knots. He wasn't sure why he felt so... Anxious and sick to his stomach, there really was no reason to be. It was just Yu, his best friend and partner and hey look his phone is out. The brunet felt his cheeks darken as his pulse raced, fingers twitching against the desk while he waited for his phone to vibrate in his pocket. But... It didn't. Yu's phone did and he noticed the quick way he texted back, just like he would text when they were dicking around in class. Why did seeing that feel like he was stabbed in his twisted stomach?

Yosuke jerked slightly as the bell rang, yanking him out of his thoughts. He saw Yu stand and grab his lunch, the big bento he used for whenever he shared lunches present. He felt himself salivate a bit, wondering what his partner brought for them to share today. But the grey-eyed boy didn't even glance at him. He ignored him completely, turning towards the door with a small smile. Kanji opened the sliding door, grinning in kind at their leader, and jerked his thumb upwards. Yosuke watched dumbly as the boy nodded back, walking over and joining their underclassman before they left for the roof. The brunet sat in his seat with his heart in his throat and his face pale, as if he'd seen a ghost. He was torn between feeling like he would throw up and cry and wanting to rush after them, punch Kanji in the face and demand that Yu quit driving him insane with jealousy--

What no he wasn't jealous! He was just... Hungry! He didn't bring any bento and he wanted to share with Yu, like they usually did, and it was kind of annoying that Kanji got to feast upon his partner's delectable cooking instead of him. Yosuke really liked food and Yu's was the best. Sharing food with him always made it taste better, anyways. But whatever! It was fine. Perfectly fine, he'd share food with Yu some other day, after he got over his insane crush and they went back to being best buddies! They'd get there soon and then there would be no more of this heart twisting, stomach clenching jealousy in his chest. But as his stomach growled hungrily and he put his head down in his arms, he realized that he didn't want to wait that long for their relationship to repair itself. He wanted to be next to Yu right then, joking and laughing and being partners again. 

Yosuke needed him desperately.


	9. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji and Yu have a meaningful lunch.

The bell rang for lunch and Yu stood, smiling brightly and humming to himself as he went and grabbed his lunch. The doors slid open, their blond teammate standing their with an uncharacteristic smile spreading across his face. The grey-haired boy nodded when the other silently asked if they were eating on the roof and soon they were talking animatedly as they made their way up the stairs. Yu tried not to look at Kanji in a romantic light but he couldn't really help it, the girls having planted that little idea in his mind. The roof was empty for now, allowing the pair to take the usual spot that he and Yosuke regularly sat in. The underclassman sat down first, tilting his head back with a loud sigh before he reached up and stretched to relax, Yu smiling at him all the while. 

"Man, senpai, this school stuff is so stressful. Between this and the TV world, I've got knots on my knots," he complained, tilting his head from side to side until he heard a loud crack. Yu winced reflexively when he heard the noise, wondering if it hurt. The blond turned to him with a grin and his eyes sparkled a bit in the sunlight but it wasn't the same as Yosuke. Yu silently shoved those thoughts out of his mind, trying to focus on Kanji and lunch. Oh right, lunch! 

"I made croquettes for lunch today," the grey-haired boy said as he popped the top off of the bento box he had with him. The heavenly scent of the food wafted out of the lunch box, Kanji practically drooling at the sight of the food. He caught Yu's eye and grinned, reaching forward and plucking a croquette out. At first he hesitated, holding the croquette between his fingers and staring at it with a serious expression. Finally, he lifted his head, cheeks tinted pink, and pressed the croquette against the grey-haired teen's lips. 

They stared at each other for a moment before the leader opened his mouth and let the ball in, accidentally nipping the tips of Kanji's fingers as he pulled away. He felt extremely embarrassed because that wasn't something you did with friends, it just wasn't! But his skin tingled happily, his mind floating a bit on some sort of high. He thought it was kinda cute, actually, the way Kanji was feeding him with a little blush. The least he could do was return the favor. Yu picked up a croquette of his own and fed Kanji this one, watching his cheeks darken a bit, but he still accepted it into his mouth. The grey-haired teen didn't expect his stomach to flip like that, nor his cheeks to burn quite so hot. His legs shifted restlessly, feeling a cool fire burn in his stomach. Jeez, he was completely overreacting and taking this into too much consideration. This was Kanji, for crying out loud! Yu smiled sheepishly at the other, attempting to calm down. It was easier when the blond grinned at him and laughed, a deep chuckle that should not have had Yu's stomach twisting quite like that. He scooted closer and grabbed the sharp sticks that he'd brought to eat the croquettes with, handing one to his lunch partner and keeping the other for himself. Their lunch was lively and enough to pull Yu out from his little slump. He agreed to hanging out after school today, feeling his heart skip a beat when they parted to go back to their classes. 

For the first time in months, Yosuke wasn't the guy occupying his thoughts.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke comes to terms with it.

The brunet was glancing at the door every now and then to see if his partner would come back down and invite him to eat with them too, occasionally sighing as he threw himself a pity party. When the lunch period was half over, his stomach pacing his insides like a nervous, hungry beast, he finally got up and left the room. Sitting down and thinking like that left him pent up and anxious. He needed some fresh air. That was the only reason he was headed up to the roof, of course, the only reason. 

The air was crisp and refreshing as he silently stepped out onto the rooftop, casting a sidelong glance towards were he and Yu usually sat. He was facing away from him, talking with an exuberant Kanji. The blond laughed like their leader had told a great joke and a part of Yosuke wanted to know what he'd said. Then Yu raised his hand, a stick with a croquette at the end in it. Jeez, that looked delicious, he really wanted one... The grey-haired teen held it out towards Kanji, who chomped down on it. Wow. Okay just. Wow. He really just fed their underclassman. His stomach churned and his throat constricted because it was so gross, that's the only explanation for the way he felt right then, obviously. He turned and went back downstairs, not wanting to be around that gayness for too long. Plus he didn't want to see the way Yu had fun without him. This was a crock of shit, really, their relationship should not change that much just because of the grey-haired teen's attraction to the brunet. Yosuke was already done with not hanging out with him, his skin itching slightly and mind buzzing with thoughts of Yu. Determination buzzed through him, driving him to resolve to apologize to Yu after school and ask him if they could hang out again. Not that he really needed to apologize for not being attracted to him. But he did need to be his friend again, desperately, and if that took apologizing, then so be it. He was willing to put up with his crush until he got over it! Yosuke just wanted his partner back.

The brunet sat at his desk, waiting for lunch to end while toying with his pencil. The bell rang and Yu walked in, grinning like he'd won some spectacular game, and blushing slightly. Yosuke blinked rapidly, trying to understand why he felt so angry and betrayed. There was nothing wrong with Yu blushing, right? He was just coming back from hanging out with Kanji and... Oh. He was already getting over his crush on Yosuke. Guess since it was out in the open like that, he didn't have to worry about letting it out, so he could just stop thinking about him and move on and leave him behind and spend all his time with Kanji and buy him things and cook for him and kiss him and why did that make him furious? The thought was turning his vision red, imagining the blond and his best friend locking lips, what the hell, it shouldn't have because it wasn't like he was his because he'd already fucked it up on that front and also he wasn't gay! He wasn't gay! 

Chie sat down next to Yu and grinned at him, asking him what he was blushing about. The grey-haired boy turned to her, his profile a series of sharp angles and a curved nose and those surprisingly soft looking lips, huh, were they really that soft, he should find ou--

With a defeated groan, Yosuke put his face in his hands, finally having to come to the obvious conclusion that he was fucking gay. Not just that! Gay for his best friend. Who was now developing a crush on their underclassman. 

Great.


	11. Another Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Kanji spend a wonderful afternoon at Okina.

Yu was flying high right then, barely even listening to the lectures as he secretly texted Kanji, talking about heading to Okina station so they could drop by the fabric shop for materials. Kanji was still making stuffed toys for that little boy, though now he was making a profit off of it. Recently, he's been asked to make a few for the boy's teacher's daughters. Apparently he'd make about 4,500 yen from it so he was willing to supply the dolls. Plus he liked working with his hands, kept him busy, Kanji had said. The grey-haired teen was glad that he asked him to go; he was getting tired of the same few places here. The change in scenery was just what he needed.

So when the bell rang, he gathered his stuff up quickly and said goodbye to Yukiko and Chie, glancing at Yosuke, who was staring at him with his mouth open, before he was out the door and down to the shoe lockers. He tugged his shoes on, humming to himself and practically vibrating with excitement. He stood outside if the school doors, waiting for Kanji to come outside so they could go. The blond was out not long after he was, smiling at him and making his heart skip a beat. They fell into step, making their way to the station, easily talking about their day. Kanji's jokes made him laugh and his stomach flutter, his own stories having the other snorting as well. They swung by Yu's house to drop off their stuff, seeing as it was a Saturday and Kanji had mentioned staying the night, and were soon on their way again. Their conversation didn't lull once, easily flowing from one topic to another. There wasn't a single dull moment during their entire outing, though Yu occasionally got the feeling that someone was watching him. That was absurd, obviously, but hey, you never know.

The clouds that had been looming overhead the entire day finally decided to unleash their rain, a sudden downpour striking up as Kanji and Yu left a small cafe they'd been in. They giggled like children as they booked it to the nearest shelter, Kanji holding a bag above their heads to protect themselves from the rain. They ducked into an alleyway, panting in between laughs. The elder looked up, catching his underclassman's eyes. Their giggles dissipated until they were panting and staring at one another, silence between them for the first time that day. Yu's heartbeat thudded in his ears, cheeks a bit dark and Kanji was really close, was this a date? It kind of felt like a date. Maybe? The grey-haired teen watched the other move in closer, arm pressed against the wall behind him and wow his face was drawing nearer by the second. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Yu's eyes began to lid, his head tilting slightly, lips tingling in anticipation. Kanji's hand was underneath his chin, tilting his face up, time slowing to a crawl. The grey-haired teen was practically shaking at this point, partially from the chill but also because of how fast this was all moving. The blond was so dangerously close...

The distance between their lips closed and Yu felt his world narrow to this feeling, his mind blanking out for a moment. Kanji's lips were chapped against his and oh so warm, a welcome distraction from the chilly air. The chaste kiss didn't last long until the younger pulled away, wetting his lips with his tongue, which Yu watched with fascination, before he pushed back in again. Yu was still shaking a bit, this time from excitement, as he tilted his head to the side and moved his lips against the other's. The feeling was wonderful, especially when Kanji shifted to get closer, his knees brushing the older's thighs. The pair was completely oblivious to the brunet at the entrance to the alleyway, with tears in his brown eyes as he watched them kiss.


	12. Watching Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke follows Yu and Kanji.

Yosuke had rehearsed what he was going to say during class, going over it in is mind again and again. "Yu, we need to talk" he'd say, grabbing his hand before he left and leading him up to the roof. Then he'd take both of his hands and tell him, "I'm sorry, I should have realized it sooner but I'm in love with you. Please, Yu, can you forgive me for being such an idiot and be mine?" Damn, that was so gay. But his partner was sure to swoon in his arms and then they'd kiss (wow that made his cheeks heat up fast) and they'd be more than just partners (partner partners?) and everything would be okay! 

He should have known he wouldn't be able to say it when the bell rang.

The shrill sound broke his train of thought and reminded him that he should be grabbing for Yu's hand. Yosuke looked up at his partner, mouth open while his fingers twitched, mind screaming at him to hurry up and do something he's--! Then the grey-haired teen was out the door of their classroom, leaving the brunet dumbfounded. Chie snorted when she saw his expression, reaching out and lightly kicking him in the shoulder. "Dude, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. What're you looking all surprised for, anyways?" Yosuke turned to her, clamping his mouth closed and feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He missed his chance... But he couldn't just sit there and let him leave with Kanji! The brunet stood abruptly, grabbing his bag and stuffing his supplies in it before he was racing through the hall and down the stairs, Chie's voice following him, "hey! Where're you going?!" 

He barely stopped to change his shoes out at the lockers, tripping over his feet before bolting out of the door. Worriedly, he surveyed the area for Yu and Kanji, both of which he spotted heading towards the former's house. His heart sank a bit but he ran after them, slowing as he approached until he stopped, watching them walk into his house with a defeated look in his eyes. Yosuke was too late... The brunet felt like crying, his throat clenching and stomach deflating, leaving him with an empty feeling that pervaded his thoughts. At least, he thought he was too late, until Yu and Kanji left the house, talking animatedly with one another and not noticing his presence lurking on the corner. He followed them, cautious in his pursuit. Yosuke wasn't about to lose Yu, to Kanji nonetheless!

He sat in the next car over on the train to Okina, watching them through the window. They joked happily, knocking knees and they were sitting way too close together, damn it. Yosuke felt a bit guilty, following them like this, especially after how he'd acted to Yu before he'd found out how he felt. He really had no right to try and apologize and date him, really. However, he was selfish and it would kill him if he didn't at least try! There was always the possibility that his partner would still want him, idiot that he was. And if he didn't... Well, at least he'd tried. 

Yosuke followed them to the fabric store, peeking between bolts of broadcloth to watch the pair comparing fleece fabric. His stomach burned as Kanji pressed a piece of ultra cuddly fleece to Yu's face, causing the latter to blush and giggle he'd never heard that girly sound from his partner, jeez. The sound simultaneously brought pink to his cheeks and caused his heart to squeeze, knowing he wasn't the one making him laugh like that. It was agonizing to follow them into a cafe and see them order warm drinks, Kanji swiping a bit of whipped cream off of Yu's drink. They were acting like a damn couple! That should have been him there next to their leader, not Kanji! 

In the midst of his rage, he didn't even notice the pair leave until the rain began to pour outside. He was out of the door quickly, glancing around until he spotted them duck into an alleyway. Shit, shit, shit! He ran towards the entrance, feet slapping against the ground as raindrops smacked against his cheeks. He slid to a stop outside of the alley, panting abruptly coming to a halt as every part of him seized at the sight.

Kanji. Yu. Their lips were pressed together. Kanji's hand was tilting the other's chin up. Yu was bright red and eagerly returning the kiss. And. And Yosuke was left behind. Again.

Numbly, the brunet turned around and walked towards Okina station, ready to board the train heading back to Inaba. Damn it... First Saki-senpai left him and now Yu. He didn't think he would ever get over Saki-senpai in the first place and, once he realized that he had, he hadn't even done so in time...! Yosuke felt like punching something and crying at the same time. Hell, he probably would do both when he got home. He might even be doing one of them now but he couldn't tell, the raindrops mingling on his face with what might have been tears. "Fuck," he said, raising a hand to press against both of his eyes, trying to calm down. But it was no use, he was shaking and crying like a fucking pansy, he was such an imbecile! Yosuke grit his teeth and practically sprinted towards the station, boarding the next train and sitting in the corner. He tugged his headphones on and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow, sobbing as quietly as he could. Lucky for him, there was no one else in this car, so he could have himself his own private pity party. 

Alone, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The partner partners thing is from a super cute comic by hughdancydances.tumblr.com.


	13. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu messed up, Kanji explains what he did and why, and the pair search for Yosuke.

Yu's brain was short circuiting, causing his skin to tingle happily as the other opened his mouth to slide his tongue along his bottom lip and dear lord, his knees were going to give out at this point. If it weren't for the other's knee between his legs, he would have fallen. Instead, he was pressed against him, hands shaking as they held his face. He opened his mouth and accepted the other's probing tongue, feeling a zing of delight go straight to his crotch, which a knee rubbed against. The noise that left him was so wrong... But Yu couldn't help it, really, especially when the other rubbed his tongue along his, pulling another odd sound from him. He keened softly, breaking apart to pant a bit and whisper the name that was racing through his mind. 

"Yosuke," he moaned out, eyes opening and locking with ones that were not brown and that was not Yosuke, that was Kanji and he had severely fucked up. He could see it in the way the other's stormy eyes widened, his knee pulling back and, soon, his entire body. Yu felt a little sick, guilty for having used Kanji in an attempt to get over Yosuke. It wouldn't be that easy, it never would, and he had just gone and completely screwed up his relationship with the underclassman. But... To his surprise, he didn't seem mad. In fact, he was smiling, albeit sadly. 

"There it is. I knew you weren't just gonna get over him, senpai. Hell, I kind of took you out today because I wanted you to realize that. Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai told me what they said to you yesterday. And when you texted me, I thought you probably wanted to try it out, y'know what I'm sayin'? But," he laughed a bit, turning to Yu and taking his hand, "not gonna lie, it woulda been great if you weren't into him anymore. Senpai, you're pretty fucking great. And... Hot." He said that last part with a severe blush, looking away from the elder before coughing into his hand and finishing up what he was saying. "What I'm tryin' to say is... Thank you, for one, for helping me discover who I am and for coming out with me today. I had a great time. And for two... You're in love with a great guy. Yosuke-senpai might be a massive idiot and hella homophobic but I see the way he looks at you. He really does like you, even if he doesn't realize it. You guys are a perfect match and I hope I helped both you and Yosuke-senpai realize that." 

"Wait," Yu said, brows furrowing slightly. Yosuke too? The entire speech was actually very uplifting and thoughtful. Yu was surprised that Kanji had managed to say all of that, plus he'd done this with the knowledge that Yu was still in love with Yosuke. But that last bit... "What do you mean 'and Yosuke-senpai'?" The blond looked surprised, eyes wide and one brow lifted. 

"You didn't know? Yosuke was following us this whole time, man. He, uh, actually saw us kiss. He ran off after that though. He's probably on the train. It leaves in a couple minutes, actually, so we should get down there quick." Yu didn't need to be told twice. Hearing that his partner had been following them was a big boost to his confidence, plus a welcome relief. It meant that, at the least, he had a chance. And that chance was about to head back to Inaba without him. The pair ran back to the station, legs pumping and lungs burning as they raced up the stairs. The intercom said that it was the last chance to board the train. Seeing as he had a two-way ticket, it took him no time at all to show the voucher to the ticket person and hop on the train, Kanji right behind him. The vehicle was practically empty, seeing as it was late and many that came down to Okina on a Saturday night were going to stay until Sunday morning. As the train started moving, Yu and Kanji looked at each other, the former smiling apologetically up at him. 

"Thank you Kanji. But now... We've gotta find Yosuke. You go down towards the end, I'll head towards the front. Text me if you find him." The underclassman nodded and turned towards the back while Yu headed towards the front, beginning their search. The knowledge that he had a chance drove the grey-haired teen to check every car looking for Yosuke, eager to explain to him what happened and that he still wanted him and that if he felt the same they could, maybe, try being more than partners. But not a single one of the cars he'd searched had Yosuke in it and Kanji hadn't texted him yet. The situation seemed hopeless, Yu's feet dragging as he made his way to the back of the train, hoping to find both Kanji and Yosuke there. 

And, well, he did. But not like how he wanted to.


	14. Fighting and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji finds Yosuke and fists fly, Yu manages to find them just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. Yosuke says some homophobic slurs in this chapter. Pardon for the language.

Yosuke sat in the last train car, staring out the window and pitying himself. Stupid stupid stupid! He regretted being unable to realize his feelings earlier and regretted not stopping Yu before he left and, most of all, he regretted even letting himself fall in love in the first place. He should have realized that Yu wasn't going to wait for him forever. At least he'd finally stopped crying, though his eyes still itched uncomfortably. He rubbed his nose on the back of his hand, feeling disgusting. The brunet's silent train ride was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. 

"Yosuke-senpai! There you are, I was looking for you!" The teen in question turned to stare at Kanji, who was fishing his phone out of his pocket and smiling happily. He shot out of his seat and shoved the boy back until he hit the door he'd come through, lips pulled back in a snarl. Out of all the people who could have possibly been on this train, it had to be Kanji. And why would he even be looking for him anyways?! To rub it in? The blond opened his mouth, brows pulled together as he attempted to explain but Yosuke wasn't about to listen. He pushed him again, glaring at him with ferocity in his chestnut gaze. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be off with Yu, doing all of that gay stuff together? You already took my partner, what else do you want?" He was blind and deaf to any reason or explanation, focused entirely on his heartbreak and Kanji's presence was not helping him in the slightest. The blond glared down at him, moving to grab his hands and stop him from shoving him again. Yosuke, however, decided to be even more of an ass and punched the underclassman, Kanji's face snapping to the side. The contact caused his knuckles to burn, the brunet hissing slightly as he shook his hand. He watched the other turn to him and let out a long breath from his nose, eyes blazing with fury barely contained. Kanji opened his mouth again, to which Yosuke yelled, "shut up, you faggot!" 

He definitely regretted that a second later. 

The punch sent him flying to the floor, the taste of copper flooding his mouth. He turned to the side and spit out blood and saliva, glaring up at Kanji and snarling. "You fucking faggot loser, what the hell is wrong with you?!" The word caused Kanji to snap, a roar escaping him as he launched himself at the upperclassman. He shoved him against the floor of the train car, growling at Yosuke as he struggled beneath him. The blond wouldn't let him move much, keeping him pinned with his hands against his shoulders. 

"Look, you fucking asshole, listen to me for a damn second! Quit calling me that name, for one, and for two, me and senpai aren't a couple!! He's in love with you still, jackass, even though it's obvious you don't deserve him!" Yosuke barked out a laugh and knees upwards, managing to hit the underclassman where it hurt. His eyes bulged comically as he flopped to the floor next to Yosuke, who rolled on top of him and raised his arm back, hand balling into a fist. 

"Yeah right! I saw you two, you were kissing and you were having a ton of fun and you! You! Yu--!" His hand shook as tears stung at the corners of his eyes, lower lip shaking pitifully. He felt so pathetic, coming to blows with the guy who was making his partner happy. Yosuke gulped down a breath and tensed his fist again, ready to swing it down, but then he heard the door behind him open again. 

"Yosuke! Kanji! What're you doing?!" His familiar voice shouted, panic adding a shrill twinge to the words. Yosuke's heart sank to his knees at the sound. Yu bolted forward, grabbing Yosuke's arm and yanking him back. Kanji coughed miserably, hand against his crotch as he sat up and glared bitterly at the brunet. Yu checked Yosuke over first, fingers gingerly pressing against his swollen cheek and thumb running over his split lip. The brunet hissed softly, cheeks dark with shame but a part of him was absolutely entranced by the worry evident in his partner's eyes. He really hadn't left him. Yu glared at him, nonetheless, turning and busily checking over Kanji as well. When he deemed their injuries repairable, he finally turned on the both of them.

"What the fuck!? You punched him without even listening to him?!" The scolding caused Yosuke to shrink back a bit, lips tugged into a frown. Kanji was berated in kind, which caused the brunet to smile a bit, but not when Yu grabbed his face, causing him to hiss in pain. He was forced to stare into his partner's grey eyes, heart beating fast and endorphins masking the pain he felt from his cheek and split lip. Suddenly, those eyes were closed and he was being kissed, lips warm and insistent against his own. Yosuke thought he would die right then and there. Yu pulled back not a second later, head falling to rest on his shoulder, muttering, "you're an idiot." He said it like he was complaining but, for some reason, Yosuke was happy. It sounded more like an "I love you" than an insult. He wrapped his arms tight around his partner, holding him as close as he could and even then it didn't feel like it was enough. Gently, he turned his head to kiss his neck, sighing happily as he breathed in his familiar, soothing scent. 

"I love you too, partner."


	15. The Walk Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke cannot believe his luck.

Kanji left them when the train arrived, congratulating them and giving both of them a fist bump before he headed home. Yu swung by his house, explaining to Dojima where he was going, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants as well. The walk was awkward for the first couple of minutes, the pair of boys unsure of what to do. Yosuke finally made the first move, reaching for his partner's hand and letting their fingers intertwine. It felt so natural once they'd done it. Soon, Yu was explaining all of what happened that day, elaborating on his not-date with Kanji and how he was actually a great guy and that Naoto was a pretty lucky gal, if she could realize how he felt about her. The brunet listened, pressed close against the other's side and smiling to himself. It seemed it wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried, nope, that smile was not going anywhere. The walk felt simultaneously too long and not long enough.

They parted when they reached Yosuke's house, wondering if his parents were home yet. Luckily for them, neither his mom or dad were present. Teddie was passed out asleep on the couch for some reason but neither boy paid him much mind. They took their shoes off and snuck up to Yosuke's room, where Yu split to go and brush his teeth real quick. Even though it was only around 8:00. Why did he need to brush his teeth? The brunet shrugged slightly as he dug out a first aid kit to treat his wounds. The swelling had gone down, that was a good thing. His lip looked pretty bad but there wasn't much he could do other than put a bit of Neosporin on it. While Yu was out of the room, he changed out of his school uniform into a pair of pajama bottoms, humming softly as he got ready to pull his shirt on. A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, hands settling a bit too close to his crotch. Lips pressed softly against his neck, causing his cheeks to heat up fiercely and muscles to tense. This was gay, really gay, what the hell. Yosuke wasn't entirely sure why he was completely freaking out when he'd (kind of) come to terms with how homo he was for his partner but, somehow, the thought of being intimate caused his stomach to flutter. That was probably a good thing but, right now, it caused a lot of doubts to surface in his mind. What if he ended up not liking it? Would Yu still be with him, even if he didn't want to bump uglies? Shit, this was severely confusing and his head was starting to hurt a bit.

But when Yu traced his fingers along the waist band of his pajama bottoms, head resting on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look into his eyes as best as he could, Yosuke realized that he didn't want to be anywhere else right then, no matter what.


	16. Climax (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Yu share some quality time.

Yu had bought himself a cozy house on Cloud 9 and moved in with his new boyfriend- boyfriend!!! At least it felt like he had as they walked hand in hand back to his house. He was exuberant, close to squealing in joy while he stood behind Yosuke, who was unlocking the door to his house. They creeped inside, careful not to wake a sleeping Teddie, and took the steps up to Yosuke's room. Yu quickly excused himself to duck into the bathroom, pajamas in hand. He was almost shaking with excitement as he tugged off his uniform and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He debated wearing a shirt as he brushed his teeth, going over the merits and consequences before finally resolving to leave the shirt there in the bathroom. Quickly, he rinsed out his mouth and checked his hair, making sure everything was impeccable before heading back to his boyfriend's (boyfriend!!!) room. When he opened the door, he caught sight of his bare back, all bony shoulder blades and wiry muscle. He wasn't a beefcake like their underclassman friend Kanji but he wasn't skinny like Teddie. They actually had quite similar body types, though Yu's shoulders were a bit broader. Silently, he tiptoes towards him, watching his muscles move as he grabbed his shirt and slid his arms into the holes. Before he could get his head through, however, Yu snaked his arms around his midsection, lips pressed against his neck. He felt him tense a bit and panicked internally, wondering if he had messed up. But soon Yosuke was letting the shirt slip off his arms and turning his head to catch his eye, a pink tint to his cheeks. 

"Partner?" He was too fucking cute with his eyebrow quirked and a small quizzical smile on his face. Like he didn't know what he was doing. The grey-haired teen giggled softly, a sound that caused his boyfriend (boyfriend!!!) to widen his eyes and blush darker. He pulled back enough to let Yosuke turn in his grasp, facing him. There was a moment of hesitation before the other teen wrapped his arms around Yu in kind, his hands pausing before they settled on his lower back, just a hair away from where Yu really wanted them. The grey-haired teen pulls his arms away, gaining a look of confusion before he winds them around his neck, which is a bit odd, considering the fact that he has two inches on the brunet. Yosuke takes it pretty well though, only shrugging a bit as he steps closer, their bare chests pressed together as they embrace. The silence is comforting. 

Yu is the one to break it, though, leaning in and nudging his boyfriend's angular nose with his own aquiline one. He noticed how the brunet's hazel irises were practically swallowed up by his dilating pupils, likely because of his proximity. He took pride in seeing that. Instead of closing he gap between them, he hummed, swaying in his partner's arms slightly. "Yosuke," Yu whispers, eyes closing as he basks in his presence, in his heat and how safe he feels in his arms, "I love you." The words are so simple and so overused but, somehow, they felt right then. There was no other way to explain how easily they rolled off his tongue. It made his heart flutter to know he could say it without getting any heat from his partner. 

"I love you too, partner," Yosuke mumbled in return, causing the little flutter in Yu's heart to increase in intensity, letting it soar. Luckily for him, he needn't say anymore, because Yosuke was tilting his head so their noses slid past one another and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was chaste at first, closed mouthed and dry. It went pretty well until Yosuke tried to deepen it, mouth opening and then he floundered, pulling back with a deep red tint to his cheeks. 

"Sorry, ah, I don't really... I've only ever kissed like one girl so I have no idea what I'm doing." The brunet was so flustered, god it was adorable. Yu simply smiled at him, disentangling himself from his grasp to take both of his hands and lead them to the bed. The western mattress was big enough for the both of them, though he usually ended up sleeping in a spare futon. Tonight was different. He laid down first, instructing Yosuke to get on top of him. First, he wound his arms back around his boyfriend's neck, grinning up at him as he propped himself up on his elbows above him. He pushed himself up to give him a quick peck on the lips, giggling a bit before he did it again and again, soon peppering kisses to his lips. Yosuke was soon laughing as well, trying to return as many as he could before they finally stopped pulling away, settling into a rhythm against each other. Now that he'd gotten his boyfriend loosened up, the rest was instinctual. They moved their lips against each other with ease, heads tilted and eyes closed. But they heard every single sound and tasted the other's lips with a hunger insatiable. Yosuke was burning up, wondering how they'd gotten here and why this felt so good and if they could never stop kissing like this. Yu felt fire pool in his lower body as he pressed back just as hard, reveling in the kiss and enjoying it far more than he had with Kanji. But those wet, closed mouth kisses didn't last for long. 

Yu had to be the one to slip his tongue forward, tracing the other's bottom lip as a way to ask him to open up. The slight gasp he received was more than enough for him to plunge his tongue in, mouth opening wider so he could really show his boyfriend how to kiss. At first, Yosuke was hesitant, unsure of how he should reapond. But the feeling was surprisingly arousing, especially when he used his own tongue to rub back against his boyfriend's. He swallows a moan from Yu, a shocking noise that he desperately wanted to hear more of. The grey-haired teen teased his tongue and retreated back into his mouth, Yosuke's following. At that, he sucked, applying a bit of pressure around the muscle and drawing a keen from the brunet's throat. He wanted to hear more of it. The pair soon fell into a game of teasing each other's tongues and making noise, neither realizing that they were rocking against the other until Yosuke pulled back from his lips to press sloppy kisses to his neck. The feeling caused Yu to arch a bit and suck in a deep breath, which only caused the brunet to gently nibble on his neck, wanting to illicit more of that reaction. His partner moaned low in his throat, head tilting back as he rocked his hips forward with insistence, needing some sort of friction against his crotch before he promptly imploded. 

Yosuke realized his effect on their leader (damn he was really horny, huh?) and continued to mark up his neck, leaving a few dark bruises along each side, some more prominent than other. He continued downward, wondering if his nipples were as sensitive as the ones of the girls he'd seen in pornos. He gave one an experimental lick, which gave him a bark of laughter in return. Or, at least, it was laughter, until he sealed his lips around it and sucked. Then it turned into a stuttering moan, a little too loud to be safe. However, Yosuke was too wrapped up in getting his boyfriend to react to realize that being loud was not the smartest thing to do right then. He rubbed the other nipple with his thumb, humming a bit as his partner tugged at his hair and canted his hips upward, to which Yosuke rolled his right back. The friction was nice, oh so nice, but they both wanted more and they knew it without having to say a word. 

"Y-Yosuke," Yu panted out, squirming beneath his mouth, which was surprisingly talented for never being in this sort of situation before. The brunet hummed back, giving his chest a soft kiss before he picked his head up and gave his boyfriend a self-satisfied grin. It was a little annoying to see, causing the grey-haired teen to groan softly and lightly wap him upside the head. Yosuke pouted up at him, sitting up in bed so he could get a good look at him, sprawled out beneath him with a flush staining his cheeks, the same red-tint spread down to his shoulders and upper chest. That was... That was adorable, fuck. It was simultaneously sexy as well, what with the marks on his neck and the spit shine to his nipple. Yosuke felt a bit possessively, hungrily licking his lips before he moved to nibble on his pectorals. Try going to practice after that, huh? Yu put up with the torture for another few minutes, pressing his hands against his boyfriend's shoulders and rocking against him with needy noises passing through his parted lips. When it got to be too much, he tugged on his hair to get him to move again, Yosuke giving him a little hum of confusion. Yu's flustered expression, combined with the arousal heating up his veins, caused the brunet's heart rate to spike drastically, lips pulled into a smirk. His partner smacked him on the head again, eyes squeezed shut as he shoved him back by the shoulders, causing him to fall back on his ass near the foot of the bed. Yu followed quickly, climbing on top of him as best as he could, knees placed firmly on either side of his legs and hands on his shoulders again. He peppered a few kisses to his lips, grumbling about something. Yosuke pulled back and grinned up at him, hands settling on his waist. 

"What was that, partner?" The brunet liked the direction this was going, kind of enjoying Yu practically sitting in his lap. The grey-haired teen glared at him and shuffled backwards a bit, Yosuke following, until he was able to press him flat against the bed. In this position, Yu had the control, which he used to his advantage. "I said," he grumbled again, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's neck, which gained him a soft gasp, "stop being so cool about this, you're such a dork everywhere else... You're not allowed to be collected like this... I'm supposed to be able to drive you mad with desire." The tone was surprisingly self-deprecating and Yosuke certainly did not like hearing it. He slid his hands down a bit more, cautious, and the he decided, to hell with it, and grabbed his boyfriend's ass. The squeak he got was definitely worth it. 

"Yu, you have no idea what exactly you're doing to me, okay? I promise, you're definitely driving me mad." He grinned a bit when that got him a tentative kiss on his neck. That grin dissolved into a look of surprise, his lips forming a perfect "o" as Yu nibbled on his jugular. His kisses turned sloppy and biting along the expanse of his neck, delightfully marking him for the world to see. His partner tried to illicit the same response out of him when he sucked on his nipple but it didn't do a lot, which caused Yu to grimace with embarrassment. He reassured him quickly, telling him that he liked the way he kissed his chest and enjoyed the marks he made. The brunet sighed happily when that caused his boyfriend to practically beam proudly and move up to kiss him. That felt phenomenal and, jeez, all of this kissing and unconscious rutting was driving him crazy! Yosuke rubbed his thumbs into the other's cheeks, massaging them and getting a delightful groan from the teen on top of him. He sure was sensitive, huh? Yu pressed their foreheads together, panting harshly as they rocked against one another to a slow, teasing rhythm. It seemed like he could make him come undone with just a simple touch, honestly. Speaking of touch... 

"Can I?" Yosuke asked as his thumbs slip underneath his boyfriend's waistband, tugging a bit. Yu falters in his rhythm but nods anyways, pausing while the other rids him of his bottoms. Yu is soon completely naked, exposed to Yosuke and a bit embarrassed by that fact, especially when the brunet scrutinizes him. He shakes a bit, eyes darting around the room and wow they had forgotten to turn off the light hadn't they it sure was bright in here and now his boyfriend was kissing down his stomach and "oH!" The noise leaves him in a whoosh when he realizes that Yosuke has pushed him down onto the bed and is kissing along his pelvic bone, dangerously close to his erection. The brunet pulled back, watching it like it was a snake about to strike. He was tentative when he reached out to it, hand wrapping around the length uncertainly. But the gasp and the shaking hand in his hair was proof that the touch, however light, was enough to illicit a response. Yu was biting his lower lip and staring down at him, eyes only for him and only ever for him, he would make sure of it. Yosuke stroked him a bit, slow at first and then speeding up when Yu made those delicious little noises. He wondered if this was about the same or better than jerking yourself off. His partner sure was acting like it was a lot better than it. He wondered if he would feel the same if he just... 

Yu watched Yosuke pull away and divest himself of his pajama bottoms and underwear, leaving himself exposed to Yu's hungry gaze. He pushed himself up onto his knees, waiting for Yosuke to settle back down on the bed. He took in the sight as if it was water and he was a dying man. Without even having to ask, Yu reached out and wrapped his hand around his erection. The pair began to stroke each other in tandem, hands gripping and drawing out pleasures sounds. The friction, however small, was enough to get Yosuke to jerk his hips upward in delight. Yu stopped abruptly, swallowing up the whine of protest with a kiss, before he asked in an adorably breathless voice, "do you, ah, have any...?" 

Yosuke realized what he was talking about and nodded, reaching out to his nightstand to fish out a bottle of lubricant. Yu grabbed it and poured a bit into his hand, rubbing it around to heat it up before he grabbed Yosuke again, stroking quickened by the addition of lube. The friction almost caused the brunet to come right then and there but he refused to before he'd serviced his partner as well. He took the bottle and poured some into his hand, ready to take Yu's erection in hand and stroke him to completion. But the grey-haired teen stopped him, eyes cast aside as his cheeks darkened considerably. 

"Ah, no, uh... In... Inside." The single word caused Yosuke to furrow his brows in confusion, looking at his partner like he was crazy. Seeing as the brunet wasn't getting the clue, Yu grabbed his hand and guided it around his waist to his ass, meeting his gaze and whispering, "inside." 

Oh.

Yosuke gulped and nodded, trailing his fingers down his crack to his hole, gingerly pressing down on it and finding it twitching with the contact. Yu let out a low breath, relaxing against him and letting go of his boyfriend's erection to stroke himself slowly, breathing a little labored. The brunet pressed his middle finger into his, finding that it slipped in with only a little resistance, and that it was hot and tight inside. Part of him wondered if it would feel like that around his... Oh okay well he shouldn't just assume that they were going to go that far. But by the way his partner was trembling against him and making these cute little keening sounds, he kind of figured the maybe they would and that that definitely wouldn't be a bad thing and shit he was thinking too much about this. He pressed his finger in fully before pulling it out a bit and listening to the way his boyfriend reacted before he thrust it forward again. Yu made another noise that shot straight down to Yosuke's crotch before he pressed his lips against the other's throat and pleaded, "another, c'mon, I can take it, I promise, I'm not glass." The brunet knew that, of course, but he wasn't sure how gay sex worked, he'd never done it before and wait had Yu done it before, maybe he should ask because he didn't have a condom and he didn't want to contract anything and shut up Yosuke, Christ.... 

"Uh, partner," he said in an inquisitive tone, adding his index finger in and getting a strangled moan in return, "you've done this sorta thing before? With another guy?" Yu shook his head, too blissed out to realize that Yosuke was a bit concerned about his sexual history. The relief coursed through his veins, now moving his fingers without a bit of hesitation. He did freeze when he felt the other speak against his neck, though, turning bright red at the words.

"I have done it to myself though," he'd mumbled happily against him, hips pushing back on his fingers as he kisses the spot just underneath his ear. That spurs Yosuke on, fingers scissoring and pushing into him further, stretching him out for what he'd seen dozens of videos of, except there was a severe lack of breasts and vaginas but he was actually a little (lot) okay with it. Upon prompting, he added another digit and continued scissoring them wide, thrusting them in and out and reducing his boyfriend to a mess of moans and cute noises and Yu was so cool and strong in front of others, how could he possibly be losing it just because of a dork like Yosuke? The brunet felt him groan loudly, biting down on his earlobe and laving his tongue across it, causing him to shiver happily and thrust his fingers a little too hard. But Yu loved it, a delighted keen leaving his mouth as he rocked his hips faster, practically bouncing on his fingers. Yosuke was turned on by this more than he'd like to admit. 

"Please, c'mon, partner, Yosuke," he hears Yu beg against his neck, causing his erection to throb with desire. The brunet pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his sheets, watching Yu as he grabbed the tube of lube and slicked up his erection, hands lingering on the length before he pulled back and stared at Yosuke. He licked his lips and shuffles forward, kissing his boyfriend deeply as he positions himself over his lap . The brunet reaches around him and holds his cheeks apart, groaning into his mouth as his partner holds his erection steady, sliding down onto the length. The head passes without much interference, Yu letting out a shuddering gasp while he slid down. His arms wound around the other's neck, holding him so he could kiss him deeply as he seated himself on his lap.

Yosuke could not believe what was happening. He had their leader on his lap, on his dick, and it felt so damn good he thought he would come with just a single thrust. The brunet gripped his new lover's hips, panting into his mouth while he adjusted to the intrusion. This is insane, absolutely crazy, and he was loving every second of it. Yu sloppily sucked on his tongue, drawing pleasures noises from his throat until Yosuke canted his hips upward and caused his lover to snap his head back with a low groan. There was a bit of drool dripping from his mouth and that was simultaneously gross as fuck and hot, to know he did this to Yu, that no one else could make him shudder and keen and moan like that. He felt so privileged to be the one to cause their leader to lose his mind, their calm, collected, cool leader, flushed and sweaty and drooling on himself because he's so deep in the throes of pleasure. Yosuke holds him tighter, staring up at him with an expression akin to awe, with a tinge of adoration. He wanted to see him come completely undone, because of him. 

Yu gripped his shoulders, lifting himself up on his knees, feeling his erection slide out of him inch by inch until only the head was left inside. Then, slow and careful, he slid back down, letting out a soft keen as he was filled again. The fullness, the pressure, the feeling of serenity he received from being in Yosuke's arms, everything was perfect right then and he never wanted this to end. Yu moaned out his boyfriend's name, staring into his dilated eyes as he began to ride him with slow, deliberate movements. The brunet shuddered a bit, helping him along by pushing his hips upwards with every downstroke. 

At one point, Yu shifted forward to kiss his lover during a downstroke and his erection hit something absolutely wonderful. The sensation had him throwing his head back and moaning loudly, rocking his hips faster in a desperate attempt to intensify the pleasure coursing through his veins. Yosuke stopped him, causing the grey-haired teen to whine and look at him with a confused expression. The brunet just kissed his little scowl away as he shifted them forward so his back was against the bed, Yosuke still inside of him and over him. He straightened up, hands on Yu's hips as he balanced himself on his knees. The other's legs were hooked around his shoulders, giving the brunet a better angle at which to thrust into him. He turned his head t kiss his boyfriend's knee, rocking his hips forward and back to get them going. When he received a happy noise in response, he gripped his hips tighter, beginning to plunge into him deeper and harder. Yosuke was dizzy from the tight heat that encased his erection and the noises that his boyfriend made only caused his thoughts to become a bigger jumble than they already were. He thrusted with such force that the bed began to rock but he couldn't be bothered the care, seeing as Yu was clawing at the bed and throwing his head back and moaning like a bitch in heat and oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod he was about to blow. 

"Yu, gonna! Shit, gonna come, fuck," he warned, hips canting quickly and dick throbbing inside of him. He wondered if he was supposed to pull out or if he was expected to bust his nut inside of his boyfriend, was that a thing that gay guys did was it preference or was it customary and fucking hell he needed to stop thinking because it wasn't a great past time of his and it was getting increasingly harder to think anyways what with the way Yu was stroking himself and tightening around him and tensing his muscles and oh would you look at that, he was coming hard and splattering his chest with his own release and oh god that was hot. Yosuke lasted only two more deep thrusts before he was pressing himself balls deep into Yu and coming. His orgasm caused his toes to curl and his brain to blank for a moment, the powerful waves soon fading away as he emptied his release into his boyfriend. The brunet promptly collapsed on top of Yu, smearing the quickly cooling release between them. But he couldn't find it in himself to care.

As they came down from their high, lips lazily pressed together, Yosuke slipped from his boyfriend's hole. Yu let out a slight whimper, oversensitive and suddenly empty. Yosuke kissed him in apology, grabbing a few tissues from the box next to his bed and wiping down both of their chests, then gently cleaning the other's hole. He flopped down next to Yu, feeling the other squirm until they were facing each other, smiling and pressing light, chaste kisses to the other's lips. "Love you," they repeated back and forth, arms snaking around one another and legs tangling in the sheets. Yosuke silently berated himself for being this fucking gay, seriously, could you get any more gay, fucking your best friend AND blowing your load inside of him? Jeez. 

"Uh, was that okay? Y'know... The whole, uh, busting a nut inside of you and, I guess, just the whole thing in general," Yosuke asked bash fully, feeling a flush return to his cheeks even though he'd just calmed down. To be fair, Yu's own skin darkened as well, head ducking down a bit as he mumbled a, "yeah, it was more than okay," back in reply. Yosuke beamed a bit, tilting the other's head up to steal a kiss and whisper another, "love you," before he settled in, ready to go to bed. Sex was surprisingly exhausting. Besides, he had the rest of tomorrow to spend talking to Yu and kissing him and maybe doing another one of what they just did. And he needed the rest, really, today was a taxing day. And, not for the first time and definitely not for the last, Yosuke fell asleep to the thought of Yu.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

"Sensei, are you and Yosuke ready to have breakfast?" Wow that was a weird thing to hear so early on a Sunday, it kind of sounded like Teddie and yep, with a turn of his head away from the very comfortable chest he'd been sleeping against, that sure was Teddie. And he sure was naked. And so was his boyfriend. With all of those realizations catching up to him and his sleep-addled mind, Yu practically screamed as he smacked Teddie. "Get out! Get out," he hollered, jerking a sleeping Yosuke awake and gaining a cry from Teddie in return, the blond bolting out of the room with a, "sensei is so mean!!" Yu felt the brunet wrap his arms around his midsection, lazily kissing his shoulder blade and whispering, "calm down, partner, s'just Teddie being an ass." 

Yu reluctantly relaxed, settling down next to his lover and happily squirming as he kissed his skin. The grey-haired teen turned and grabbed a quick kiss from his boyfriend, sighing happily as they started to doze again. There was a knock at the door to awake them this time, causing Yu to jolt a bit and look up. Instead of anyone coming in, however, he heard the familiar gruff sound of Yosuke's father's voice. 

"Yosuke, I'll let you have the day off work today if you'll stop cuddling with your boyfriend and come downstairs to eat breakfast. Your mother and I would like to talk with you both about controlling the noise you make when you... Do whatever it is that you do." The voice was followed by the sound of retreating footsteps and a sound of mortification from both of the boys in bed. That would definitely teach them that being loud wasn't the best thing to do in a shared household.

"Guess I'll have to gag you next time," Yosuke says jokingly, sitting up and watching Yu grab his pajama bottoms and then rifle through his drawers to extract a shirt, which he slipped on and that was actually really cute to see his boyfriend wearing his clothes. The brunet notices his tense his lover gets, as well as the little pink tint to his cheeks. He saunters over, getting onto the bed with his knees firmly planted on either side of Yosuke's legs, similar to how they'd been last night. Yu wraps his arms around the other's neck, grinning down at him and wiggling his hips enticingly. 

"Would you? Gag me, I mean?" Yu had apparently gained his confidence again, the words said blatantly and without a blush. Yosuke, however, was the opposite, cheeks dark as he stammered a bit and floundered for what to say how could he even respond to that, what the hell! The brunet buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, grumbling about how he was such an asshole and getting a chuckle in response. Yosuke wondered if this drastic change to his life would affect how others looked at him, how the team would treat them, how his peers would react and whether or not it was all worth it to completely turn his life upside down. But when Yu kissed him, he realized that he really didn't care. Not when he had Yu there supporting him every step of the way. But it was kind of shocking to admit that, yeah, after years of thinking he was absolutely and undeniably heterosexual... 

Yosuke turned out to be pretty fucking gay.


End file.
